Spiky Hair Competions
by Cartoon's Child
Summary: My 1st X. All the Spiky hair are coming to Amity Park Some by Force to see who have the awesomeness, spikiness hair. Come one come all. Everything is one click ntestants: Danny F., Johnny T., Robin, Jake american dragon , Timmy T. and Cosmo. finally updated
1. Chapter 1

**For this chapter I only don't own Danny Phantom. It's only after PP. (For now)**

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting in the park on the swing. Danny went to fight skulker he told her to leave about an hour ago. She was bored she thought of all the friends she met in the past year. She wished they were here so she had something to do. Then she saw a child's attempt to draw a tree it kinda looked like Danny's hair that's when she got the perfect non-boredom idea. She called Tucker to set her plan.<p> 


	2. Plans to Tuck

**Ok so this my second attempt at writing this chapter since I lost the first one so yeah. I don't own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, Fairy God-Parents, American Dragon: Jake Long, and Johnny Test.**

* * *

><p>Tucker was flipping through channels when his phone went off<p>

Tucker "Yo"

Sam "Hey Tuck name all the friends we made in the past year."

"Umm, there's Johnny and his fam., the Teen Titans, Jake and his people, and Timmy and his godparents. Why?"

"Now what do most of them have in common with Danny?"

"I don't know they saved the world, magical in some way, have enemies, ha ha spiky hair."

"Exactly!"

"Wait... what?"

"ok I'm gonna say this real slow. Iiii'mmm goooonaaaaaa hooooosttt aaaaaaaaaa spiiiiikyyyyyyyyyy hairrrrrrrrr **(I'm gonna host a spiky hair competition)**

"Not Funny and why?"

"I don't know friend reunion I guess"

"And how are you gonna get the mayor's approval for this."

"Because the mayor gets to humiliate Danny."

"…"

"And if he don't he'll wake up in a ditch 10 miles from m the nearest portal to earth in the ghost zone"

"Got my vote. How you gonna get them to come what if they deny."

"I already got the invitation ready just bring 5 tracking devices and mini cameras to the park in 15"

*15 minutes later*

Tucker "Here So did you tell Danny yet"

Sam "Nah. I want it to be a surprise"

Danny "What you want to be a surprise"

Sam "If it's a surprise why would I tell you"

"…Good point"

"Well I gotta get to the post office. See you guys"


	3. Invatation

**Just to let you know all the shows are up to date so the last new episode is what I'm going off of, hopefully.**

* * *

><p><em><span>In Jump City<span>_

Robin was checking the mail when he saw a black and green envelope. He opened it and inside was an invitation to Amity Park Spiky hair competition hosted by Sam Manson. He walked in seeing Starfire holding the phone real close to her phone.

Star "Yes…I make sure he comes…how you activate…Uhuh…that simple?...Bye"

Robin while going to sit on the couch "What you're activating?"

"Umm a new part on Cyborg's car" Star said going to sit next to him.

"why couldn't cyborg do it"

"I don't know….."

"So"

"Are you going to the competition"

"I don't kno…wait how you know about the competition"

"Umm…I saw it?"

"Sure"

"So are you going?"

"No"

Star sat there with a disappointed look on her face for a second then it turned into a smile.

"Ok, good night dreams" Star gave a quick kiss and left.

"Why I have a bad feeling about this"

That night the card was laying on Robin's nightstand next to the picture of Starfire. It started glowing green and it 6 robot spider legs popped out and jumped over to a sleeping robin. A force field came out and enveloped Robin it started to go towards the door after grabbing his mask. It overrides his door and went out into the hall way into the living room **(or common area. Depends wat u call it)**. There stood Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire packed and ready to go.

Cyborg "Alright Air trip"

Everyone else who is awake "Shhh"

_Meanwhile in porkbelly_

Mary "Hey Johnny"

Johnny "Yeah"

"You got mail"

"Cool it might the new subscription to ultra robot destruction magazine. You are welcome to be a participant in Amity Park's first ever spiky hair challenge. Hosted by Sam Manson."

Dukey "Hey Johnny what you reading…Wow never thought I'll hear those 2 words in the same sentence."

"It some invitation to a competition"

"Are you going?"

"No"

"But you –" *phone rings* "Hello? Oh Hi S-. no…ok…yeah…ok I'll let them know"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Are you sure you don't want to go ."

"Yeah."

"…Ok" And Dukey left.

A few hours later spy Dukey sneaked into Johnny's room and dropped a green liquid on the invite. And left. A few seconds later the card started to glow green and turned into a black and green blob that hopped out the window. Johnny was making him a sandwich when he heard a scream outside.

Johnny' dad **(I don't think he have a name)** "JOHNNY!"

Johnny "I didn't do it this time."

Dukey, Susan, and Mary come running downstairs.

Susan "Johnny you know how we was trying to make a new earth-friendly petroleum that wouldn't make everything we make go haywire?"

"Yeah."

Mary "Yeah well it went haywire"

Johnny "Well what you want me to do."

"Destroy it"

"What in it for me"

"Our un-dying love?"

"Hmmm"

Susan "If you don't the whole town will evaporate"

"Hmmm"

Dukey "They will get you the latest modern robot war"

"Make come with cheats and it's a deal."

"Deal now go!"

They went outside to see a huge green and black blob evaporating everything in its path. It turned around to see the 4. It stopped screamed in their face then gave Johnny a piece of paper.

Johnny "If you want me to disappear then go to Amity Park…Wow that was specific…oks"

As Johnny left Dukey, Susan, and Mary looked at each other.

Dukey, Susan, and Mary "Well that was easy"

_At the same time in NYC _**(Go Giants, Patriot taught they was gonna win)**

Jake just came home from trying to teach a hundred children pixies to fly and use their powers.

Jake flopping in front of TV. "Uggh. I need a vacation."

Haley came skipping "Jake you got mail."

"What its for."

"How should I know."

"Because you always read my mail"

"Its an invite to a spiky hair competition in Amity Park."

"Cool that's just the kind of vacation I need."

_Around the same time in Dissmdale_

Timmy's Dad "Bye Son"

Timmy "Where ya'll going"

Timmy's Mom "Where going the 'Don't tell your kids where you going' expo. Don't forget to check the mail…and eat."

With that Timmy's Parents left. About a hour later Timmy was bored on the couch.

Timmy "Bored."

Wanda "Why don't you see what's in the mail." **(She got the call)**

"…Sure"

Timmy came back staring confused at 2 envelopes about a minute later

Cosmo "What's that"

*open envelopes* "It looks like an invitation to a competition in Amity Park that somehow me and Cosmo are in. Where's Amity Park?"

Wanda *Sigh* "Ghosts"

"…"

"Danny Phantom"

"…"

Poof "Poof"

"Oh why didn't you just that."

Wanda *face palm*

"Alright well since there's it's a school break then let's go. I wish—"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter but what makes me mad is that this is only 799 words Wout A/N in 4 pages. But what also ticks me is its only **_**799 words **_**that isn't a** **even number nor a multiple of 5. Yeah I'm those kinds of people...You know what would be cool if our stories could turn into like short videos, it will make the story so much cooler. "Curse us and our slow technology progress." She said while she played on her iPod with her laptop while watching TV.**


	4. Challenge 1 & 2

**Hanging on laptop so thus the chapter was born.**

**I don't own:**

**Danny Phantom**

**Teen Titans**

**American Dragon: Jake Long**

**Fairy God Parents**

**Johnny Test**

* * *

><p>The next day at the school's football field there was a enormous crowd with a big screen and stage, thanks to Tucker. A moment later Sam walked on to the stage and the crowd silenced.<p>

Sam "People of Amity Park. Welcome to Amity Park first ever spiky hair competitions."

*cheer*

Now let's introduce everyone. Sam, Me, is the hostess. Tucker, the mayor, and Beast Boy are the reporters, Wanda, Raven, Foo Dog, Valerie, and Dukey are the Judges, and last but certainly not least the contestants."

*cheer*

Sam pulled the curtains to see an angry Danny and Robin tied to a chair with duct tape wrapped around their mouth and Johnny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Jake chillen in their chairs. Then Danny tried to used his intangibility to be shocked.

"Amity's Park very own Danny Fenton."

*cheer*

"Robin, Johnny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Jake."

*cheer* **(im gonna stop these cheers)**

"Now for our first event. Tucker?"

Tucker "Ok so our first event is Spiky count"

B.B "Hold up wait dude. You telling me we are going to count their spikes."

"No Sam get to do the torture."

Muffled Danny "Torture?"

B.B "Alright lets get our count Dracu-on"

*Groans and silence*

After a few moments of Sam counting their hair, she went to her podium to read what she had. (True Facts, don't count the hair in their face)

"Danny-3, Robin-4, Johnny-5, Jake-4, Timmy-2 and Cosmo-2."

The Judges wrote it down while Tucker and Beast Boy discussed the next challenge.

B.B "Ok so the next one they gotta tell us how many cans of gel it takes to get their hair the way it is."

Tucker "I don't even think Danny uses Gel anymore because it be messed up by the end of the day. And it's not from fighting crime."

Sam *death glare*

"Same here with Robin"

Starfire mumbled something about a glushbog.

Sam pulled off the duct tape n Danny.

"First of all why the heck did you tie me up to this chair with a ghost handcuffs and-" Danny interrupted by Sam doing a quick 2 seconds kiss apparently expecting it and annoyed.

Sam "Answer"

" ½ can of gel"

She then ripped off Robins. After he knowing not to with her and not fuss for now.

"1 can"

Johnny "1 and a ½ can"

Timmy "I don't use gel."

Cosmo "I use Magic."

* * *

><p><strong>Done with this chapter oh yea and hint: Guess star in a future chapter.<strong>


	5. Water and Electricity

**I'm sorry I'm late don't hurt me. Anyways I lost my story paper so this is gonnna be improvise as I type and I have to hurry cuz I got State Tests soon.**

* * *

><p>The next day everyone filed back into the stadium. Sam finally trusted Danny and Robin to get rid of their handcuffs, but to be on the safe side she put a ghost shield around the stadium and took away Robin's belt.<p>

Sam "Ok so time for the next challenge, Tucker"

T "Ok Sam I know u and star gonna like this one."

BB "Ok so the next challenge is going to test their hair water resistant"

Before the boys could understand what Tuck and BB said Sam already pulled the rope releasing gallons of water upon them. Sam and Star both put on hats to block out their BF's hotness.

Robin and Jake's hair stayed the way it was. Danny just ran his hand through it to get rid of all the water, while Johnny, Cosmo and Timmy's hair was soaked.

BB "Well I hoped your hair is dry guys cuz if it's not this next challenge is gonna be more painful."

A few minutes later our contestants had electrical wires clipped to their hair.

Danny tempting to touch the wires "Umm what was this challenge again"

Sam then plugged the wires into an outlet. Everyone shouted in pain or in Cosmo's case laughter while Danny and Robin sat there like a boss.

* * *

><p><strong>I was gonna stop here and do this as the next chapter but it felt to short. So here is the beginning of the next chapter I promise ill try my hrdest to update ASAP.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam "Ok so next I want to introduce my Uncle, CHRIS McClain"<p>

Chris "Hey Sam"

"Hey Unc. Now tell us why you are here"

"Well Alajandro, Izzy, and Ezekiel are terrorizing my new cast so while that is settling out I decided to help you with your game."

"Well then. People welcome to the pointless round. Here you'll go through 3 challenges that have nothing to do with your hair, Chris take it away"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go and feel free to review a pointless challenge. It could be something Chris already did or a made up twisted challenge you got out of that bag of ideas of your. But it's your choice. OMG LESS THEN 500 WORDS REALLY….EH.<strong>


	6. Pointless Challenge 1

**Got another chapter in the same week I think. I feel so accomplished.**

* * *

><p>Next day everyone came in with Danny and Robin in handcuffs for trying to escape last night.<p>

Chris "our next challenge is an old favorite **(suggested by: Dreamless-Sleep777)**. Spin the bottle!" Tucker came in pushing a big wheel with every ghost ever mentioned in the series **(man how I miss it)**.

"Hey what happened to our plan man?"

Tucker "Well we tried to get their enemies to say a dare but it was either turn tour self in, very disturbing, or drop dead. For strange reason our enemies actually chose 'reasonable' dares"

"Fine, who's first?"

*cricket*

Johnny "I'll guess I'll go first. I mean I been in worst situations. Right?"

"You should spin the wheel **(if you never saw the series. Go here: .com/watch?v=vSBUo7WDPFc)**"

Johnny spun the wheel which landed on the lunch lady.

Chris whispers into Johnny's ear.

"I want Danny to do this." Johnny said with an evil smirk.

"This can't be good "Danny said as Johnny whispered the challenge into Danny's ear "nope it's not"

Danny went invisible as the lights went out. When it came back on Danny was still invisible. Sam was over sitting with Tucker and Beast Boy when she felt a rush of cold air move to her face and a spoon in her mouth. She quickly grabbed Danny's arm **(he's invisible not the other one.)** and flipped him over onto back. He came visible while holding his back in pain.

"oh, I'm sorry baby" Sam said while laughing at him. "But you no not to force me to eat meat. Remember what happened to Tucker?"

"That wasn't funny I still remember being in that hospital for days. You lucky I had hot nurses", Tuck said holding where the sun don't shine remembering how heavy a combat boot can really be.

While Danny walked back to his seat grumbling something about stupid flames and revenge, Timmy walked up and spun the wheel. It landed on Skulker.

Chris "Wear a pelt through an animal rights protest"

15 min later Timmy came back pounded.

This went on for a while and anyone who refused to do it got shocked while standing in a small bucket of water. Everything started to whine down and it was Danny's turn. He spun and it landed on the Box Ghost.

Danny "Ha the box ghost is so lame his dares are probably lame as well."

Chris "Don't get your hopes up...HEY this is a dare that to do with your hair...and a classic...cut your hair"

"OH HECK TO NO. THAT IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!"

"Then you gonna be shock"

"Ok shock me"

They got a bucket of water which Danny stuck his bare foot in then they connected the plug to his finger and turned it on. Turned out someone set the electricity to 20 instead of 10. **(pick the safest watts to have on 20 but still hurts like heck)**

"Ok so while check to make sure Danny didn't turn full human and don't have a melted brain. Here are some commercials"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for pointless challenge 1.<strong>

**Danny: WAT! Y U TRY TO KILL ME!**

**I didn't TRY to kill u technically I would of finish the job of the ghost portal. So the ghost portal tried to kill u.**


	7. Apology

_**Sorry my ipod id dead and it have my next chapter and I can't type it on here cuz of stupid spring cleanin. I barley have enough time to do this I'll try to post it as soon my time allows me.**_


	8. With danny

sorry, for the wait

.(\_/)  
>.(O.O)<br>.(o) Here's a cookie  
>..U U<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later after they was sure Danny was still a halfa. It was time for the next round.<p>

Chris "For the next round...we're going on a scavenger hunt!"

_**Everyone travels to the woods.**_

"You gotta find a thermos, 4 leaf clover, a rabid squirrel, an acorn being eaten by a hotdog and a lock of every contestant hair. Oh and before I forget here are some ankle bracelets to make sure you don't run off."

Sam "ready and...GO!"

The contestants flew off.

**With Danny**

Ok a thermos, shouldn't be so hard. *trip* that was too easy. Now for a four leaf clover. Hmmm how do a guy get a 4 leaf clover...oh right.

"I wish I had a harmless 4 leaf clover"

There was a whirl of smoke and a chant. "So you have wish it so shall it be" Then a normal 4 leaf clover fell into danny's hands. Great. Now I have to find a rabid squirrel? Well I'm not gonna use Desere all the time. Hmmm. Oh yeah I could just look for a normal squirrel. Danny started to climb a tree but failed hard. How I'm gonna climb this tree?... *face palm* danny went ghost and went to the hole of the tree and stuck his hand in. A minute later a ghost squirrel started attacking Danny but Danny sucked it into the thermos. I'm SO glad I have this. Now an acorn being eaten by hotdog...

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH OUR TOWN"

Then Danny heard 5 other screams saying "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN" and then an explosion.

He walked around for a while into he heard a growl in the trees. He went behind a tree to see one of his dad's 'cooked' hotdog eaten an acorn. He silently took a pic and ran. While running Danny tripped and felled, dropping the thermos and letting loose the ghost squirrel. Great! Now all I need a lock of everyone hair...Great!


	9. with robin

**With Robin**

I don't why I was dragged here. We could be out there stopping crime or something. I am a hero not a contestant. Hmmm.

Robin saw the end of the woods and use his grappling hook to swing out. He didn't make at most a feet away before he got shocked.

"GAHHH"

Man what kind of town. Hmm o great I found a four leaf clover. I'm progressing. Hey that tree's branch goes out the woods.

Robin climbed the tree and made it out the woods.

YES! I made it. Wait why is that squirrel glowing green...oh sh...it's a ghost.

"umm...hi squirrel. I just wanna take a picture of you."

As soon as he took the pic, the squirrel jumped at him and he felled out the tree. He got up after taking a thermos from breaking his back and shouted.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN!" and then he saw an explosion somewhere else in the woods.

I'm tired of trying. I might as wel TRY to participate. Now what else do I need...an acorn being eaten by a hotdog. SMH.

He heard a growling and a pain on his foot he looked down to see a hotdog chewing on his foot. He shoked it off, fed it an acorn snapped a pic and sneaked away.

Now all I need is. A. Freaking. Lock. Of everyone. Hair.


End file.
